Talk:Kallen Kōzuki
Just a Few Things Wrong... There's a few things on this page that make it unsatisfactory as a wiki article. Some of these things are inappropriate, some are are poorly constructed sentences and some are incorrect. The page needs a cleanup so that it can serve as a better source of information for the public. The language on this page needs to be made more appropriate, better punctuation must be used in some places and information on the page must be correct. Here's a few things I noticed: First sentence under Character outline. "Kallen is an attractive Britannian-Eleven young woman," This should be "Kallen is an attractive, young, Britannian-Eleven woman". Also the adjective "attractive" is not necessary. Fourth paragraph, first sentence under character outline. "nude" is a colloquialism, or seems that way. "naked" would be a better fit. Final sentence under Appearance. "Overall Kallen is a tall woman with medium breast size that matches her build." This is inappropriate and incorrect. When Kallen is compared in height with women like Shirley Fentette and Milly Ashford who are her age, she can be seen as quite short. This is also a gross misuse of the word "Overall" as this sentence mentions only her height and breast size, as if they are the only things which contribute to a person's overall appearance. Bust size should not be mentioned at all in fact, it is inappropriate. Greenlikeblue 09:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : Feel free to edit and fix it. - Plau 21:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : I know it's been a while since that post was made and it looks like that junk has been removed, but I wanted to point out how creepy it all was. Crap like that doesn't need to be there and I'm willing to bet none of the male characters had any commentary on their crotch sizes. If posters feel the need to talk about those things, they should find a hentai wiki. "Nude" is the actual correct english word for naked (the later developing afterwards as a sort of slang). Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 17:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Profile Picture I have been wondering for a while now that the page's profile picture does no exactly portrays or fits Kallen's actual personality, Why don't we vote on which picture we should use, since that would avoid confusion. If you wish to vote post the url of the picture you want, and then after 2 weeks or so we will calculate the votes and see the majority. Lelouch Di Britannia 11:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Her name bugs me. I can't seem to find any Japanese dubs that aren't sped up to 3 or 4 times the usual pace so I can't confirm or disprove my theory. I think her name was supposed to be Karen (care-in) but someone screwed up. Does anyone know? I just thought it was bizzare that she'd have a horribly misspelled man's name.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 16:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Man's name? I don't know what you mean. Kallen's name is based on the English girls name, Karen. Of course, Kallen is pro-Japanese, so she wouldn't want her name to be spelt as if it were Britannian. Hence, her name is not using the Britannian spelling - it makes her seem less Britannian, and more Japanese. At least, that's how I like to think of it. (though even so, it's clearly written in katakana, which is usually for loan words, despite her family name being in kanji, so she's not really fooling anyone.) MrSP 20:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I've only ever heard it pronounced as "Colin" which is and always has been a male name.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 21:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) "Ka-Len", not "Co-lin". Also, Kallen is a Greek girl's name, Kallan is a Gaelic girl's name meaning "powerful in battle", and Kahlan is an Irish girl's name meaning "strong leader". Clearly, they weren't just making it up. MrSP 04:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I must have a problem because thats just the way I heard it. This is the first I've heard of the other names. I guess you learn something everyday.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 16:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) First I have, as well. Never bothered looking it up, before. MrSP 16:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Breast size Do my eyes deceive me or did Kallen receive a significant boob upgrade in R2 (Or probably just more stripperific clothing)?--Boris Baran (talk) 06:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : This is not the most tasteful way to address this... But, yeah, Kallen seems to have gained a cup size. Her Britannian dress seems to be heavily intended to show off her breasts more, and seriously lifts them, but her R1 Pilot Suit and R2 Pilot Suit show a more easily compared size increase under simliar aesthetics. MrSP (talk) 10:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Trivia section In the trivia Kallen is compared to two charaters from other anime. Does this even make any sense? To me not. -- There are hella many anime and surely hella many characters share some attitudes/apeparance/thinking etc. However, there's never an actual proof for the comparison of two characters from different stories. A Wiki is there to tell about truths/fatcs which are actually happening in /OFFICIAL/ media about a story. I don't think such a comparison makes sense. You can compare kallen to many other female characters from anime and non-anime shows, you'll surely always find soemthing similar to someone else. This has so really no point. Such thoughts belong to Fan-forums, not in an article about actual facts. -- The trivia is there to tell more infos about the character, but a comparison to another character from another story surely has nothing to do with Kallen and her part in the Code Geass verse, ne? I would kick out such a thought from the trivia section. However, I first wanted to ask if people agree on my view or not. (Tier Harribel-san (talk)) Sure, go ahead and remove them. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 09:36, July 6, 2015 (UTC)